


A Little Last Century

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Male Bonding, My vintage guys, Shipscuses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain of the Jolly Shipscuses.  Just a ficlet to allow me my Skoulson habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Last Century

"That's a lovely singing voice you've got there, Mr. Director," said Trip.

Coulson froze and turned smiling back at the other man. 

He hadn't seen him sitting in the dimmed lights in the lounge chair. 

It was evening, and Coulson had strolled in for a coffee to get him through another night of pencil pushing.

"What's the name of the song?" Trip asked, legs swung over the side of the chair.

"Um," Coulson started. "'How Little We Know'," he finally answered.

Trip paused and looked thoughtfully. Running through his mental catalog.

"Don't know that one," he eventually said.

Coulson smirked, slid open the drawer to look for a bottle opener.

"It's from 'To Have and Have Not'," Coulson said, "Film."

"Bogie and Bacall," said Trip, grinning. "Yeah."

"Beer?" asked Coulson, moving to the fridge and opening it.

"Sure," said Trip.

Coulson grabbed a couple and took the seat next to Trip, popped the tops off.

"Thanks," said Trip, taking the beer and his first sip.

"That's the movie they fell in love on," said Trip.

Coulson nodded, drank his beer.

"Anybody got a match?" repeated Trip. "What a line."

"It's not really the line," said Coulson. "It's her."

Trip looked out the fake window at the fake night.

"You think they make them like that anymore?" he asked.

"Course they do," Coulson huffed.

"Maybe they never did," Trip said, shifting his body towards the other man. "Maybe it was all a put-on."

"I dunno, you seem like a romantic guy," said Coulson.

"True," he agreed. "But everything is so complicated now, no one talks like that. What happened to just flirting?" 

He put his beer down. "We just," he started pretending he was holding a phone and violently rapid texting.

"Yeah, that's bullshit," said Coulson.

"Agreed!" said Trip, picking his beer back up. "Man, when I ask a lady out, I approach her and make my intentions clear. If she tries to text me up and down? Uh uh," he said, shaking his head.

"Good for you," said Coulson, taking another drink.

"And if I get a photo, I just delete them. Don't even look."

Coulson looked over at him suspiciously, eyes narrowed.

"I don't," Trip insisted.

"Okay," he shrugged.

"What did you come in here for anyway?" 

It had just occurred to Trip.

"Coffee," said Coulson.

"Huh. Well, thanks."

"Sure."

They both turned hearing whistling as Skye came into the lounge and stopped, noticing them both there.

"Well, look at the two of you," she said, delightfully, eyeing them with the start of a smile. "Did I interrupt something important? Something fascinating and collector-worthy?"

"Not at all," said Trip, turning over the back of the chair. "And we are capable of discussing a wide variety of subjects." 

Skye went and got a spoon out of the drawer, walked over to them.

"Separately," she agreed. "But together?" A pause. "I'm just waiting to see who whispers 'You complete me.' first."

Skye laughed at her own joke, muttering "Definitely Coulson," and went to the freezer, took out a pint of ice cream.

Coulson glanced over at Trip and stood up, passing Skye, dumping his bottle in the recycling bin with a clink.

"Eating it right out of the pint?" Trip heard him ask.

"Looks that way," Skye said. 

"What if the rest of us want some?" Coulson asked. There was a long pause. 

"The rest of you know just where to find it," she answered.

Trip heard her footsteps wander away.

"Don't dig out all the chocolate swirls," Coulson called after her.

Trip got up and tossed his bottle in the bin. Clink. 

"Team ice cream," said Coulson, thumbing in the direction Skye went.

"Really?" replied Trip, "Let me just get my spoon then."

Coulson opened the drawer, looked down inside. 

"Look at that," he said, grimacing. "Only one left."

He shrugged.

"Lucky you," said Trip. "Are we still talking about ice cream?"

"I'm a little last century," he answered.

Coulson turned on his heel, spoon in hand, and left whistling.

**Author's Note:**

> How Little We Know  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mFfuUu5xmMA
> 
> "Anybody got a match?"  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sVmdQontEs4


End file.
